Nick
Nick & Perry (also known as Les Marchiens, or The Walkers, in France) is an upcoming 2021 French-German-American 3D hand-drawn animated adventure comedy family film produced by 20th Century Fox, Annapurna Pictures, M6 Films, WDR, credited as Westdeutscher Rundfunk, Ellipse Animation, Studio SOI, and Boulder Media and released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The movie is about Nick and Perry, two alien dogs from the distant planet Dogma who crash land on planet Earth and try to blend in with normal dogs. The movie is based on the French-German television series of the same name. Cast *John Cena as Nick *Bill Hader as Perry *Nika Futterman as Lisa *Gary Martin as Mr. Smith *Hank Azaria as Frank *Liliana Mumy as Sophie *Jess Harnell as Butch *Daran Norris as Narrator *Kerry Shale as Police Officer *Lewis MacLeod as Dr. Lucas *John DiMaggio as Big Collin Summary Nick and Perry are two alien dogs from the distant planet Dogma, who are accidentally stranded on Earth. Shocked at what they find, they become visitors with a vision, a vision for these tail-sniffing, tick-infested Earth dogs who will one day rise up and walk again on two legs, free of the trappings of human domination. In the meantime, these two free-thinking, superior beings masquerade as ordinary dogs. Meanwhile, Charles Cat Wallace from the distant planet Catca plans to take over Earth and destroy planet Dogma and its inhabitants once and for all. Production Development In March 2018, it was reported that Disney and 20th Century Fox had acquired the rights to the French-German animated children's television series, Nick & Perry, to adapt it into a hand-drawn animated feature film, as a partnership between Disney, 20th Century Fox, Annapurna Pictures, and M6 Films, with Doug Sweetland attached to direct it. Writing In March 2018, Nicholas Stoller revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Marteinn Thorisson, Natalie Altman, Mark Hodkinson, and Armin Prediger. Casting On April 2018, it was confirmed that Ruth Lambert, Mary Hidalgo, and Matthew Jon Beck are all hired as casting directors for the movie. That same month, John Cena, who is the voice of Ferdinand the Bull from Blue Sky's 2017 CGI animated film Ferdinand, which is based on the children's book The Story of Ferdinand, has signed on to voice Nick, with Bill Hader signing on to voice Perry. Animation Most of the animation was done in-house by NicThic Cinemation Studios in Indianapolis, Indiana in the United States. The additional animation was done at Ellipsanime, credited as Ellipse Animation, in Paris, France, Boulder Media in Dublin, Ireland, Studio Soi in Ludwigsburg, Germany, and Willett Animation in Dallas, Texas in the United States. The CGI animation, visual effects, and stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by Reel FX Creative Studios in Dallas, Texas in the United States, Blur Studio in Culver City, California in the United States, and Legend3D, Inc. in Los Angeles, California in the United States. Post production The sound for Nick & Perry is designed, edited, and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States, with Randy Thom supervising the sound design, Tom Myers designing the sound, and Gary Rydstrom mixing recorded dialogue, sound effects, and music to create the final sound mix for the movie. The film's dialogue is recorded at Studiopolis in Studio City, California in the United States and Dick & Roger's Sound Studios in Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada. Music On late April 2018, it was confirmed that Hans Zimmer will compose the score for the movie with Brian Tyler supervising the music. The score for the movie is recorded and mixed at Abbey Road Studios in London, England in the United Kingdom, and Remote Control Productions in Santa Monica, California in the United States. The music preparation is provided by JoAnn Kane Music Services in Culver City, California. Soundtrack Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media The film will be released on DVD and Blu-ray in summer 2021 by Buena Vista Home Entertainment through 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Credits Transcript Gallery Trivia *The little fat short cat sounds like Cleveland Jr. from The Cleveland Show. Category:Uncategorized